An inkjet printer has been widely used for printing a pattern according to printing data from a host computer or the like. The inkjet printer generally includes an inkjet head and an inkjet head control apparatus (also referred to as an inkjet head control circuit) for controlling the inkjet head. The inkjet head control apparatus supplies image data and a direct current (DC) voltage to the inkjet head based on printing data a host computer. The inkjet head drives an actuator for discharging ink based on the image data and the DC voltage to form an image on a printing medium.
An inkjet printer may include multiple inkjet heads having different numbers of ink discharging rows, for example, for single-color printing and multi-color printing. For an inkjet printer having multiple inkjet heads, an inkjet head control apparatus is required for each inkjet head. Therefore, there is a need for an inkjet printer having multiple inkjet head control apparatuses.